


Howl

by docmatthew



Series: The Stories of Young Henry Standing Bear & Walt Longmire [2]
Category: Longmire (TV), Walt Longmire Mysteries - Craig Johnson
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Racism, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fight Scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, What's new?, college age, i guess? not really sure but tagging it just in case, very minor homophobia, walt is over protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Thanksgiving Break at USC and Henry decides to come visit his friend, Walt Longmire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> To start off with...there's a few Cheyenne words/phrases in here and since I do not speak or read Cheyenne I am not 100% sure that they are correct because I got them from the Internets and we all know the Internets lie. So, if something's wrong or inaccurate then let me know and I'll fix it. Secondly this fic is gonna get pretty dark. It started out as fun and then it got dark and I'm just gonna roll with it. You have been warned. This multi chapter fic is part of a larger work entitled "The Stories of Young Henry Standing Bear & Walt Longmire" but you don't have to read all the stories in there for it to make sense.

The last of Walt’s classes for the day had been hours ago and it was officially Thanksgiving Break at USC. He had been asked by numerous people to come celebrate with them since he was so far from home but he had politely declined each offer and explained that he didn’t really celebrate Thanksgiving. That meant he was on campus which also meant that he was unfortunately in the middle of all the parties. Floor parties, Greek parties, house parties…And all Walt wanted to do was sit in his room and read.

Even with a looming game that weekend the couch had given them some time off practice to have fun so he couldn’t use that as an excuse. About every fifteen minutes he got a knock on his door and someone he knew asking if he wanted to go somewhere. He had even tried turning off the main light in his dorm just to read by lamp so people would think he was asleep. Apparently that didn’t matter to anyone because they still knocked.

It was still relatively early as Walt flipped to the next page of the book. He knew there would still be offers coming in and perhaps he could forgo niceties this once and just stop answering. Just as he started a new chapter a knock came. He sighed, closed his eyes and prayed that whoever was on the other side would just go away but after a few minutes the knock came again. Slowly Walt got up and went to the door, swinging it open with a little more force than necessary and ready to tell whoever it was to get lost.

“I must say I am surprised to find you here,” Henry said with a small smirk. “On my way here I was invited to three different parties by several different people. I started to think that perhaps you, a star football player at a nice university, would be out celebrating but I find you here reading…” He grabbed Walt’s hand to look at which book he had. “… _Moby Dick_.”

“Well…” Walt bit the inside of his cheek. “I don’t really celebrate Thanksgiving, so...” Walt closed the book and tossed it onto his bed. “What the hell are you doing here, Henry?” Walt looked amazed.

“Oh right. It is Thanksgiving…” Henry nodded slowly. “That would explain the number of terribly made and inaccurate Indian costumes I encountered on my way over.” Henry tipped his head. “I was in the area.”

“You were in the area?” Walt raised a skeptical eyebrow at his friend and stepped back so Henry could enter his dorm room. “That’s hard to believe.”

“If you consider around seven hundred miles an area then…” Henry shrugged as he looked around the room.

“Seven hundred miles?” Walt frowned. “I know Durant is well over a thousand.”

“I was in Klamath County, Oregon visiting the Klamath Tribes.” Henry explained. “I knew you had a school break coming up and thought that I would make the drive here instead of returning home. I have never been to Los Angeles before.”

“You knew I had a school break…didn’t you think I might go home for the break?” Walt questioned.

“No.” Henry shook his head as he investigated the room. There wasn’t much aside from books, school supplies, and clothes here and there.

“How could you have known I’d be here, Henry?” Walt put his hands on his hips. “And!” He gave his friend a pointed look. “Don’t say you had a vision.” That won a smirk from Henry.

“I called your mother, Walt. I asked if you planned to come home for Thanksgiving.” He looked back at his friend. “She said you did not want to make the trip because you had a game this weekend.”

“Well, yeah. I do.” He shrugged, looking guilty. “I felt kinda bad. I think she really wanted me to come home…” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Walt, she is only proud that you have come here to study. She understands how little time you have between schooling and football.” Henry informed him. The man had a way of knowing what was going on with other people without them having to tell, but Walt also knew his mother loved Henry and probably talked his ear off when he had called.

Walt stood there for a moment before shaking his head. He stepped up and pulled Henry into a hug. They were alone and Walt didn’t want to cut the contact short. He couldn’t believe his friend had come all this way to see him. The gesture was huge but Walt knew Henry did as much for himself as he did Walt.

“I’ve missed you,” Walt said softly as they hugged.

“And I you, Walt.” Henry closed his eyes and melted a little into the hug.

As they shared their moment Walt felt all his stress dissipate into nothing. Henry’s warmth and solid body anchoring him back down in a way nothing else ever did. The nerves for the game that weekend were gone and his anxiety over his latest paper fell away. Even the frustration and annoyance of being asked by every person imaginable to come out and party left him…until someone knocked on his door.

“Walt!” A man’s voice called from the other side. “Walt! Answer your fucking door, man. C’mon!”

Walt made an almost pained sound as he detached himself from Henry. He mumbled an apology to his friend as he moved around to the door. He opened it a little and saw his teammate Andrew Teller on the other side. It was obvious he had already had a few drinks in him.

“Jesus fucking Christ, man. You’re impossible to reach!” Andrew complained and pushed his way into the room.

“Andrew, wait—“ Walt grunted but was pushed aside by the big man. Walt was a big guy but Andrew had at least fifty pounds on him.

“Woah.” Andrew stopped as he spotted Henry standing in the middle of the room, hands in pockets and eyebrow quirked. “Dude…who’s this?” Andrew looked over at Walt.

“Um…” Walt bit his lip as he let the door slide closed. “Andrew, this is my friend Henry. Henry, my teammate Andrew.” Walt informed them both. Andrew gave a huge smile and held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you Friend Henry.” Andrew said in a booming voice. “Didn’t really know Walt had friends to be honest. He’s always hold up in here reading unless he has class or practice.”

“A pleasure, Andrew.” Henry smiled politely and shook his hand.

“Do you go here? Never seen you before but it’s a big campus.” Andrew asked as he sat down at Walt’s desk, making himself at home as he pulled a flask out of his pocket.

“No. I do not.” Henry shook his head. “I am visiting.”

“Cool. So, you’re like a friend from back home in…Montana?” Andrew tried to remember where Walt was from.

“Wyoming.” Both Henry and Walt said in unison. Walt glanced at his friend then looked back at Andrew. “Uh…Andrew, what’d you need?”

“What?” Andrew looked at him dumbly as he took a drink from his flask.

“Why’re you here?” Walt expanded his question.

“Oh! Right.” Andrew got back up smirking. “I have been trying to get you to come out all night, man. I sent over like six people to ask you to come out to the parties. We gotta celebrate! It’s Thanksgiving, buddy.” Andrew slapped Walt’s arm.

“Uh, I don’t…really celebrate Thanksgiving.” He said for what felt like the millionth time today. “And Henry’s come a long ways…”

“Who doesn’t celebrate Thanksgiving, man? That’s fucking weird.” Andrew shook his head. “But what’re you gonna do? Stay all cuddled up in here all night with your buddy? C’mon! You gotta show him a good time here in LA. USC style!”

“Andrew, really…” Walt shook his head. “I uh, I don’t know. We were going to…have a quiet night.” He bit his lip.

“Nope. You’re here at USC, Henry. You gotta come out.” Andrew patted Henry’s back. “C’mon. At least come down to the diner with all of us for dinner. Floyd said he’s paying for everyone.”

“I don’t need Floyd to pay for my dinner, Andrew.” Walt grunted. He hated that so many of his teammates thought they could just buy him out. Just because his jeans were old with holes, and his boots worn out didn’t mean he needed charity.

“Fine. Whatever, Mr. Prideful.” Andrew shook his head. “Just come on. Everyone on the team thinks you’re weird and they get annoyed when you refuse to associate with us. Just come down for dinner and win the hearts of some of the girls and the hearts of the people you play football with.”

Walt was growing tired of all this, and now that Henry was here he wanted to spend time with his friend not go out with his teammates. He looked over at Henry for answers, something he hadn’t been able to do in a while.

“Your buddy can come. We don’t care, Walt!” Andrew groaned. “Just come hang out, please.”

“We will go.” Henry finally spoke up. “If for nothing else than that I just drove seven hundred miles and am hungry.”

“Alright. Let me just…” Walt looked around for his boots with a frown.

“Under the bed, Walt.” Henry supplied for his friend who nodded and grabbed them. He sat on the bed to start putting them on.

“Henry, man…you’re okay. No one else can get Wally to do shit.” Andrew chuckled.

“Do not call him that.” Henry said in quick defense.

“What?” Andrew frowned.

“Do not call him ‘Wally’.” Henry glared slightly. Only Walt’s dad and mom got to call him that and Henry did not let anyone slid by with that nickname.

“Right. Sorry, man.” Andrew looked awkward but thankfully Walt had his boots on and was just finally tugging on his jacket. “Good. We’re set. Let’s roll!” Andrew led the way out of Walt’s dorm.

They all paused for a moment to let Walt lock his door before they made it out of the building. The diner wasn’t a far walk away so they left Andrew’s car in the parking lot and started across campus to the place. Andrew walked a few feet ahead and Walt and Henry lagged back together, occasionally bumping shoulders as they went.

The walk took all of ten minutes but it felt awkward for Walt. Andrew was talking rapid fire at them or at any passing person. He made rude remarks at passing girls that pissed Walt off to no end but he let it go when Andrew didn’t dare act on any of his comments. Eventually they got to the diner and it was packed full of students. Andrew led them back to the area coveted by the football team and their dates or friends.

“Look who I found, guys!” Andrew shouted over the noise as he pointed back at Walt, who turned a light red when the attention focused on him.

“Longmire!” A bunch of the boys shouted and clapped as he came up to the tables.

“And that’s his buddy, Henry.” Andrew pointed out and Henry nodded curtly to the attention.

Walt found a small space he and Henry could squeeze into. The whole area was almost too populated and Walt found himself missing the wide open spaces of Wyoming, not for the first time. He slid into the spot first, and Henry followed suit. Walt put an arm over the back of Henry’s chair.

“What’s up? I’m Chad. That’s Erik.” The boy across from them smiled as he introduced himself and his friend to Henry, but something in Chad's face didn't seem to fond of Walt bringing around a friend. 

“Hello.” Henry greeted them but when Henry reached out to shake hands Chad just sort of stared at him awkwardly before looking away. Henry lowered his hand awkwardly and looked over at Walt who shrugged.

Eventually people started to thin out. Promises of meeting up later at the parties here and there, and plans to do whatever it was college students did on the off time. Walt kept his head down and his arm securely around the back of Henry’s chair. Chad and Erik chatted freely with them or anyone really. Henry was being more talkative than Walt but not by much. Walt felt strange in the setting and was about ready to tell Henry that they should order, eat, and leave quickly but Erik spoke up first.

“Hey, Walt, Henry. The chef has a great turkey burger on tonight’s special for Thanksgiving.” Erik told them. “It’s amazing. I had it earlier. You should order one.” He grinned.

“Uh…Henry and I don’t eat turkey.” Walt said awkwardly. The noise had died down a bit but it was still a little hard to hear soft spoken Walt over the other students.

“That’s weird. Why the hell not?” Chad asked with an annoyed look on his face. “It’s Thanksgiving after all, man. You gotta eat **turkey**!” He hit the table with his fist a few times to exaggerate his point.

“You mean Thanks-taking?” Henry finally broke and looked at the two boys with the ‘ _I’m Judging You Face_ ’ that Walt had seen so many times and been the victim of a few times too.

“What?” Erik frowned. “What the hell are you talking about?” He sounded so insulted that Walt rolled his eyes.

“Thanksgiving is a holiday that celebrates the taking, killing, and cruel treatment of my people. Turkey represents that.” Henry stated coldly.

“Dude…it’s just turkey.” Chad rolled his eyes.

“Dude…it is just the murder of my people and destruction of my culture.” Henry shot back.

“Whatever, dude. You’re being way too sensitive.” Chad shook his head.

“I am too sensitive about the genocide of my people?” Henry looked about ready to reach across the table and punch the boys. Walt was about to let him.

“What the fuck even are you?” Erik glared.

“ **Nátsėhéstahe** ,” Henry spoke proudly in his native language which got a rise out of the two boys.

“The fuck’s that mean?” Erik asked as he curled his hands into fists and looked over at Chad. “Sounds like gibberish.”

“I am Cheyenne.” Henry translated with the same pride he had spoken in.

“What the hell’s that?” Chad challenged.

“Native American. _Indian_.” Henry’s hand was curled into a fists at his side and Walt glanced down at the white knuckles.

“Is that why you talk so weird?” Chad shot out with a cocky smirk that just displayed the fact that he thought he was better than the Indian sitting across from him.

That apparently wasn’t Henry’s breaking point but it was Walt’s. He stood up swiftly and hit Chad hard in the jaw. The boy went flying out of the chair and everything seemed to stop for about three seconds. Then Erik descended on Walt in retaliation only to be pulled off by Henry.

The brawl had started between the four of them but grew into a bigger fight when a few other football players joined in. It mounted up to five against two but Walt was sure he and Henry had had worse odds at some point. It wasn’t a long fight but they did get battered pretty badly. The boys they were fighting were big and could put their weight behind their punches.

The fight finally came to a close when a big defensive linemen threw Walt over a table and punched Henry in the mouth. The owner came out frantically shouting at them to get out of his diner or he’d call the cops.

From out of nowhere Andrew came over and helped Henry and Walt up before ushering them out of the diner quickly so that the fighting stopped and no one got arrested. Andrew was pulling Walt and Henry by their shirts and once they were off the property Henry jerked away, stumbled a bit but caught himself. Walt wiggled out of Andrew’s grip. The Wyoming pair found a seat on the ground as they caught their breathe.

“What the fuck was that, Walt?” Andrew shouted at them but neither answered.

Walt looked over at Henry with a frown when he saw his friend was pretty beaten up. He pulled a bandana out of his pocket and pressed it to a cut over Henry’s left eye. The smaller man winced a little but took the bandana and held it to the wound.

“Like old times…” Walt mumbled as he brushed some blood off his lip and Henry looked at him with a bloody grin.

“You seem to have lost it before I did,” Henry countered. “I recall it was always me ‘picking the fights’.”

“Yeah…well, they were being assholes.” Walt shrugged and looked down.

“Hello?” Andrew waved a hand in front of Walt’s face. “Dude, am I even here? What the fuck?”

“Sorry, Andrew.” Walt said softly.

“What…” Andrew sighed and shook his head. “You finally come out to hang with the team and you attack them?”

“They attacked Henry.” Walt glared up at Andrew.

“So what? You threw the first fucking punch. What if they tell the coach?” Andrew waved his hands wildly. Walt looked over at Henry then back at Andrew.

“Then I’ll tell him it was a matter of honor.” Walt sounded a lot prouder of himself then Andrew thought he should be.

“What’s honorable about punching Chad Newberry, our star wide receiver, a few days before a huge game?” Andrew glared.

“What’s not honorable about defending your best friend from racism and ignorance?” Walt stood up finally and reached down to help Henry onto his feet.

“You could get kicked off the team.” Andrew kept trying to get a reaction of guilt or regret from Walt but he wasn’t going to give in. “How is that honorable?”

“I’d rather get kicked off the team then stand by while racism is playing out in front of me.” Walt told him. “You may never understand what it’s like, neither will I. But I won’t let others insult my friend.” Walt looked over at Henry. “You okay to walk?”

“Of course,” Henry nodded. “You have a first aid kit?”

“Of course.” Walt nodded back. “Bye, Andrew.”

Walt patted Henry’s back and started towards his dorm. Andrew stood there for a few minutes before walking off. Walt was glad he didn’t try to follow. The pair walked in silence back to Walt’s dorm. They stopped briefly at Henry’s truck to get his bag after Walt quickly offered for him to stay in his dorm room. Once they had Henry’s things they walked back into Walt’s building.

“So…was it worth seven hundred miles to come down here and get into a brawl with a few college kids?” Walt smirked at his friend.

“It was worth seven hundred miles to fight along with you again.” Henry patted his back as Walt unlocked his door.

Once they were inside Walt locked the door and turned around to look at Henry. The other man had placed his bag on the floor and was looking at his bruised and bloodied face in the mirror. Walt took in the sight. Henry was still bleeding from the cut over his left eye, his lip was still bleeding making his white teeth pink, and his eye was swelling slightly.

“Come sit. I’ll fix you up.” Walt told him as he grabbed the first aid kit and Henry sat at the desk.

“Like old times.” Henry observed. “You need a few Band-Aids as well.” He noted as he saw a small cut under Walt’s right eye, a busted nose, and bloody mouth.

“I’ll let you patch me up in a second….” Walt got the things he needed out. He noted Henry’s battered knuckles as well and could tell that he had gotten in some better punches than Walt had since both sets of knuckles were raw and red.

Carefully Walt cleaned the cut over his eye, bandaged it and then took out an ice pack to place on his friend’s face. He then took Henry’s hands and cleaned them before wrapping his knuckles up. He looked up to see Henry had put the ice pack down and was staring hard at him.

“What?” Walt asked when he sat his friends hand down on his leg.

Henry didn’t say a word. Instead he surged forward and kissed Walt with everything he had. It wasn't the first kiss they shared, or even the first bloody kiss. Walt chuckled a little behind his and Henry’s busted mouths and pulled the other closer as they kissed hard.

Before it could go much further Henry pulled back and stared at Walt with the wild eyes he got when he was aroused. Few things ever showed up on Henry’s face but when they did this Walt could see the lust swirling around in those dark eyes. Walt wanted to pull Henry back into another kiss so he reached out to do just that but Henry caught his hand and pushed it back down.

“You are still bleeding.” Henry pointed out and a tiny smirk appeared on his face.

“I don’t care,” Walt glared. He knew Henry was playing with him.

“I do.” That counter was enough to stop Walt even though it took all his self-control.

Henry went about cleaning him up in the slowest way possible. Walt knew this was part of the game, he knew Henry was waiting to see how long it’d take for him to snap as Henry lightly touched him and took care of him. Walt then realized that was what he was doing in the diner. Normally Henry didn’t sit idly by and let a conversation like that progress. At first Walt thought he was trying to be nice for Walt’s sake, after all they were Walt’s teammates. Now he realized Henry was waiting to see how long it would take Walt to snap. Just a game. Although he was sure that eventually Henry would have snapped if Walt hadn’t.

“You did that on purpose.” Walt confronted him. “You waited to see how long it’d take me to do something.”

“You are not wrong.” Henry stated matter of fact like as he opened up a Band-Aid.

“Why?” Walt leaned back in his chair as Henry carefully placed the Band-Aid over his cut.

“I wanted to see if coming here had changed you,” Henry admitted.

“Changed me?” Walt frowned and looked at his friend.

“Yes,” Henry nodded but didn’t elaborate.

“You were afraid I wouldn’t…what? Still be your friend…care about you?” Walt wanted to know. “Did I do something to make you think I’d changed?”

“Walt,” Henry sighed as he started bandaging his hand. “You are white. I feared that coming here you would…forget me in some way. You are here at a white university, surrounded by white people…but you still defended me.”

“Nine years then.” Walt sighed.

“Nine years?” Henry asked as he put the first aid kit back in order.

“Yes. We’ve been friends for eight. I guess nine years is when you trust me.” Walt challenged. “How could you think I would forget you, Henry?”

“It is not a matter of trust, Walt.” Henry pointed out. “It’s a matter of—“

“What? Race?” He cocked his head.

“Security.” Henry finished and got up to put the first aid kit away. Walt realized that it had been Henry’s insecurity that had led to those feelings. Walt frowned and stood up.

“You can always be secure in what we have, Henry.” Walt took his hand.

“You cannot blame me for thinking it possible that you—“

“Henry…” Walt shook his head. “I’ll always be your friend.” He looked him in the eye. “I’ll always be more.”

Henry searched Walt’s face for a moment before he grabbed the other man and pulled him into another fever kiss. Apparently his word was enough. So much of the time they both relied on their silent communication to relay how they felt. Walt realized that maybe Henry needed to hear it a little more often in real words then he had been giving.

They moved together until Henry had brought the backs of Walt’s legs to his bed. A gentle push from Henry made Walt fall back onto the bed with a soft grunt. Henry quickly straddled him with a huge grin on his face. They stared at each other for a moment. Walt took in the wild looking Henry, memorizing his face. Then his hands went straight to Henry’s shirt and started unbuttoning it. Henry smirked as he saw the look of distress on Walt’s face, as if not getting Henry naked would be the end of the world.

Once Walt had undone all the buttons, never once ripping the buttons off the shirt like Henry had done to Walt a few times, he pushed the shirt off the slender, dark shoulders. As soon as he shook the shirt off Henry pulled Walt’s t-shirt off him and tossed it away. Both sighed happily as they had more access to each other.

Walt’s eyes roamed the toned planes of Henry’s hairless chest. He brought his hand up to trace the lines of the muscles under dark skin. Each time Walt saw Henry this way he still had the same expression as the first time, wonder. It was a sight Walt committed to memory every time even though he had already committed it the time before. Walt knew that if this side of their relationship kept up that each and every time he would still look at Henry with marvel or like a person unwrapping a long awaited gift.

“I always wonder…” Henry said softly and Walt’s eyes finally came up to his face. “If you will look at me like that every time.” He smiled softly at the attention Walt gave him.

“I can’t help it.” Walt admitted as he licked his lips.

“Nor can I.” Henry told him in solidarity.

Just as Walt stared at Henry with wonder, Henry stared back with passion beyond measure. Henry was a charming man, a lady’s man even, and Walt knew he had to have seen many more beautiful people than himself but he also knew that the look of passion on his face was reserved for just Walt. All the girls that came and went with ease never got that look from Henry. Walt felt his heart swell with the knowledge that he had Henry’s passion if nothing else.

“Pants.” Walt said hungrily as he started undoing Henry’s belt. Once the offensive buckle was undone and the button popped Henry stood up to remove both boots and jeans. Walt had to catch himself from just staring and start undoing his own pants. He kicked off his boots and jeans. “Wait.” Walt said just as Henry got to his underwear.

“What?” Henry looked at him with just a small sliver of fear. Fear that Walt suddenly had a change of heart and wanted to stop.

“C’mere.” Walt beckoned him and when Henry moved forward he hooked his thumbs in Henry’s boxer briefs and pulled them down slowly.

The faint blush that crept over Henry’s skin was adorable. Walt smiled a little as he saw it but then his attention was brought back down when Henry’s erection sprang free of his underwear. Walt must have made a sound, a sort of pleased sound that he always forgot to hide with Henry, because Henry laughed. After a moment Henry reached down to pull Walt’s boxers off too. Then he tumbled into the bed with his best friend.

“Do you have—“

Walt was already grabbing the lube from his desk. He brought it back and held it up for Henry who gave him a surprised look. They always took turns depending on mood and situation. Neither were ashamed of being on bottom but sometimes they just needed it a certain way. Tonight Walt wanted to show Henry that nothing had changed between them and that he would surrender himself to his best friend in every way possible. Reassurance for the insecurity his friend had felt.

“In a moment,” Henry said as he placed the lube on the bed which made Walt frown. “I simply want to take in the sight before me.” He admitted as he leaned down to kissed Walt’s neck. "I did not drive seven hundred miles not to see the sights." 

Slowly Henry’s mouth made its way along Walt’s skin, making a trail of tiny red spots. Walt’s rough hands made their way to Henry’s back and lower to his ass to pull him closer. It had been so long and Henry was hell bent on taking his time it seemed. Walt wanted it to last but he was also growing impatient in his lust.

“Henry,” he said in a soft moan as the other man’s teeth and lips latched on his nipple. “God. Henry.” Walt chanted the name softly like a prayer as he brought one hand up to tangle in Henry’s hair. A few more nips then Henry was back at his mouth, swallowing any of Walt’s sounds into his own mouth.

With skilled hands Henry opened up the lube while kissing Walt and coated two fingers in the slippery substance. With Walt distracted he brought his hand down and lightly pressed his index finger to the pucker between his legs which caused Walt to almost yelp in surprise which made Henry look smug.

Carefully Walt rearranged himself so he could arch his hips as Henry slowly fingered him. Normally Walt didn’t let himself be vulnerable, even during sex, except when it came to Henry. He trusted Henry more than anyone so he found himself letting go and letting himself be vulnerable because Henry would never hurt him, or mock him. His head fell back as he moaned and pushed up to try to get more. Henry watched with hungry eyes as Walt’s muscles went taunt and strained under slightly tan skinned. With his free hand Henry reached out to place his palm on Walt’s chest just over his heart, feeling how fast Walt’s heart was racing.

Then Henry inserted another finger which caused Walt to gasp and buck. He grunted Henry’s name softly and reached out to pull the other down for a hard kiss as Henry stretched him out. The first time they had done this Walt had been uncomfortable and it had taken more distractions for him to feel the pleasure but now a few years down the line he found himself enjoying it more and more.

Soon the drawing out of the preparation got to Henry and he pulled his hand away which left Walt gasping softly and his eyes snapping open to look at Henry. He didn’t need to worry because the emptiness he felt was eased away when Henry slicked himself up and pressed into him with a slow, steady thrust that made Walt arch his back and his hand grip the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white.

“Breathe, Walt.” Henry reminded him quickly when he felt Walt’s chest still. His hand was still firmly over Walt’s heart.

“Yeah…” Walt nodded slowly and finally took in a deep breathe. “Move.” Walt bit his lip as he locked eyes with Henry.

“Like this?” Henry smirked as he gave a small, sharp thrust that made Walt moan.

“Yes!” He nodded quickly and reached up to pull Henry down to kiss him hard.

He wasn’t sure which one of their lips busted open again but Walt tasted copper as their lips met and pushed together. Henry didn’t seem to mind since his steady thrusts were starting to set a steady rhythm. They moved together in unison like expert lovers. They knew to move which way when the other moved. It wasn’t necessarily the experience they had with each other but just their ability to know what the other was thinking and feeling. Although previous experience didn’t hurt.

Eventually Henry pulled away from the kiss and leaned down to bite Walt’s neck. Henry had always had the urge to leave some physical mark on Walt since their first meeting when he’d left bruises on Walt’s pale skin. Not that Walt minded, in fact he encouraged it in the heat of the moment but always felt oddly annoyed when he saw the love bites the next day.

The heat of the room seemed exponential now. Their bodies covered in sweat and their hair stuck to their foreheads stickily. Walt had a hand on Henry’s hip with bruising strength while Henry had one arm under Walt’s back and the other bracketing the left side of his head. The encounter seemed to last forever and Walt was completely okay with that. He could stay here for as long as Henry could but soon the steady cadence of their movements became erratic in the most controlled sense. Henry had a way of being in control even when Walt couldn’t control himself.

Then Henry’s hand was between their bodies and started to expertly pump Walt’s cock in just the way that had Walt squirming and panting under him. Henry’s face always seemed controlled but Walt could see the strain just barely there and the pinched look of pleasure on his friend’s face. Henry was the hardest person to read but Walt at least knew that look. He was sure Henry could read him like he could read Cheyenne.

“Henry,” Walt grunted out in warning. He changed his grip and held onto his friend’s shoulder. When he said that name like a prayer Henry looked up, his hair falling into his face like a curtain but somehow their eyes locked onto each other and the wild look that Walt saw sent him over the edge with a heavy moan and tensing of his body.

Everything exploded and his eyes closed tightly as he bucked and arched under Henry’s body. There was just enough presence of mind for Walt to feel Henry fall into his own orgasm too. He felt Henry stop deep inside him and his muscles spasm in his thighs while he climax. Walt wished he could see the look on Henry’s face but his eyes were so clouded with his own pleasure he wasn’t sure he could truly make out the expression. For a long moment Henry was still before he dropped down onto his elbows on either side of Walt’s head.

Henry was like a tent over him. Slowly Walt wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him fully down onto his body. Walt had no idea how long they stayed like that but he felt Henry slowly soften inside him and eventually his friend pulled out and dropped down next to Walt on the narrow bed. They were both still breathing heavily and Henry leaned up to kiss Walt sweetly for a few seconds. Then Henry moved away fast and Walt felt utterly cold as his friend got off the bed.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Walt mumbled in a quiet voice. He knew the answer or at least he was trying to convince himself he knew the answer. Henry looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Now who is having security issues?” He teased as he got a wash cloth and wet it down. He came back over and straddled Walt again so he could clean his friend’s chest off. He ran the wash cloth over Walt’s sticky skin, even over the areas not covered in seed. Walt closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed and just let Henry take care of him.

“You have a bruise…” Henry commented as he lightly touched the purpling spot on Walt ribs which made Walt hiss gently.

“You too.” Walt pointed out as he looked at Henry’s slowly blackening eye. “Your lip also re-opened.” Henry gently touched his lip to find it had.

“Will you be able to play with bruises?” Henry asked as he put the wash cloth away now that Walt was completely clean.

“Sure.” Walt shrugged and looked down at the injury. “It’s not bad. Not broken. I’ll be fine.” Walt pushed the blankets back and pulled Henry down onto the bed. He let Henry have his back to the wall but also wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist.

“Seven hundred miles was well worth it…” Henry mumbled as he started to fall asleep. “ **Nemehotatse** …” The Cheyenne phrase was lost on Walt but Henry was already asleep so he couldn’t ask. Tomorrow he could ask. Walt smiled and hit the light switch so that it went dark in the room before fallowing Henry into sleep.


	2. Wednesday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt has to make some hard choices when Henry and Martha meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get a tad dark. It wasn't originally supposed to be this but that's what it turned into.

When Walt and Henry woke up the next morning they were sore and stiff from the fight. Walt grunted as he crawled out of his bed and realized the bruise on his side may hurt more than he thought the night before. For once Henry stayed in bed, his arms around Walt’s pillow and his face pressed to it. Walt stared at him for a moment. The blanket just barely covering his lower half as he started to drift back to sleep. Walt realized that Henry had driven straight from Klamath and must have been exhausted when he got there the night before.

Quietly Walt grabbed sweatpants, a t-shirt, towel, and his shower supplies. He ducked out of the dorm room and went to the showers. He let the warm water attempt to pull the soreness from his body but he realized that was useless and just washed himself up. The shower wasn’t very long and when he was done Walt dried himself, put on the clothes, and quickly brushed his teeth before heading back to his dorm.

When he entered the room Henry was sitting up finally, rubbing his eyes as he woke up fully. Walt smiled a little at the sight. Henry winced when he rubbed sleep from his black eye. Walt put his shower supplies down and walked over to sit on the bed and faced Henry.

“You alright, Henry?” Walt asked as he pulled his friend’s hand away to look at his eye.

“Fine. What time is it?” He asked as he stretched.

“About eleven thirty…you don’t normally sleep so late.” Walt pointed out which got him a shrug.

“I was up at four yesterday for a tribal event and when it was all done I decided to drive eleven hours straight here.” Henry pointed out. “I was tired. Not to mention the physical exertion you put me through.”

“Are you talking about the fight…or the sex?” Walt teased him and Henry just rolled his eyes. “If you want to go shower you can use my stuff. I have extra towels.” Walt offered.

“That would be nice,” Henry nodded and got up. Walt watched him move across his room naked and get himself a clean pair of boxer briefs, a t-shirt, and his toothbrush from his bag. Walt pointed to the towels and shower caddy of which Henry quickly took up.

While Henry showered Walt decided they could just lounge around and maybe get some food in a little while. He had picked _Moby Dick_ back up and started to read while he waited for Henry. Just as he was getting worried about his friend a knock come on the door. Walt figured he’d accidentally locked the door so he got up and opened it. Except Henry wasn’t on the other side…it was Martha.

“Wow.” Martha stared at him for a moment. “I take it those aren’t from football?”

“Uh…no.” Walt bit his lip and shook his head. “Got into, uh…a little trouble last night.”

“So you did go out last night? Explains why you’re still in sweats and a t-shirt. A little hungover, Longmire?” She grinned at him.

“Uh no.” He shook his head and looked at his feet shyly. “Got into a fight.” He shrugged.

“Did they deserve it?” Martha cocked her head to the side and he looked up.

“Yeah. They did.” He nodded to her.

“Well good. Now, did you forget that we were supposed to have lunch today?” Martha couldn’t stop grinning when she saw Walt realize he had, in fact, forgotten. Just as she asked that Henry showed back up.

“Uh…” He glanced at Henry but looked more at Martha.

“Did you just get really into _Moby Dick_ and forget?” She said that like it had happened before. Which it had. A few times. Henry looked at Walt to silently ask what he should do. He couldn’t just walk away since he had no pants on, just boxer briefs and a towel.

“Uh…actually, I got a visitor…” He admitted and nodded back at Henry who frowned at being placed on the spot in a towel. “Henry.”

“Henry?” Martha turned and stared in disbelief. “Wow. For a little while I actually thought you may have been making him up.” She laughed and then took notice of the awkward situation Henry was in. “Henry, I’m Martha. I’ll side step so you can get into the room.” She moved out of the way and he moved into the room quickly.

“Thank you, Martha.” He said as he passed by her.

“Look, Walt…I can come back some other time.” She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek which made him blush. “We’ll do a meal sometime later.” But Henry wasn’t letting this go. Not when Walt looked at Martha the way he was right now.

“Walt, if you would like to go on your…lunch date, then I can wait here.” He offered. This was the first person Walt seemed comfortable with here and Henry didn’t want to take that away. 

“How about we all three go?” She quickly offered. “I’ve heard so much about you, Henry. I’d like to actually get to know you.” She explained.

“Uh…” Walt stared between the two of them before nodding slowly. “Alright. Can we meet you in the common room in ten minutes?” Walt asked her and she nodded. Martha waved to them before leaving the area and Walt shut the door. He turned around to see a smirking Henry.

“You have a girlfriend.” Henry accused.

“She is not my girlfriend, Henry.” Walt sighed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a button up plaid shirt. “She’s…she’s…a friend.” He tried to explain but suddenly felt like Martha was a lot like how Henry was to him. He changed out of his sweatpants into his jeans then got his boots on.

“Really? Because she seems like more than just a friend, Walt.” Henry kept at it while he pulled on his own pair of jeans and boots. He stood for a moment and stared at Walt.

“Well, you’re more than just a friend.” Walt pointed out but realized just a little too late that would betray everything he was attempting to hide. He looked up at Henry expecting to see hurt on his face or maybe anger but there was just a little knowing smile as he did up his belt.

“That is what she is?” Henry questioned as he stepped right up to Walt.

“…I guess.” He frowned. “Are you mad?” Walt looked worried.

Henry sighed heavily and grabbed Walt’s _King Rope_ hat off his dresser and placed it on his friend’s head. He leaned in and kissed Walt gently before pulling away and walking out the door. Walt stared dumbly at the ground when Henry left. What the hell did that mean?

He thought back to the Cheyenne words he had heard last night in the post-orgasm coma but his knowledge of Cheyenne wasn’t any better today as it was the night before. He finally gave up and put _Moby Dick_ back on his desk. As he came into the common room he noticed Henry and Martha were talking and smiling. Henry didn’t seem upset or angry but then again they had never truly outlined their extended relationship. Henry had once told him that they did not need a label for what they had because what they had was special. As true as that had felt in the moment he was now wishing he’d pressed the subject more because he felt totally lost in this situation.

“I’m his not-girlfriend-girlfriend,” Martha joked in response to Henry’s question as Walt came up. “We have meals together, we study together, we go to events together, I cheer him on at games, he even walks me to my door and gives me goodnight kisses but…he never formally asked me to be anything more than a friend.” She explained.

“Uh…we can’t go to the campus diner,” Walt said in hopes of taking the conversation way from that.

“Because that’s where you two got all your bruises?” She asked with a knowing look and both men nodded guiltily. “That’s fine. I was thinking more Morty’s anyways.” Henry looked over at Walt who had a tiny smile on his face.

“We’ll have to drive to Morty’s.” Walt shrugged. “I got my keys. We can take my truck.” He offered then realized it only had a cab seat so the three of them would be packed in together side by side.

“Alright. That’s fine with me.” Martha nodded and started to walk away.

They made it to Walt’s trunk in little time since it was in student parking while Henry’s was on the other side of campus in visitors parking. Walt quickly opened the door for Martha, and also Henry but that seemed secondary. Then he got into the driver’s side and started the truck.

The drive was…oddly peaceful. Walt didn’t feel awkward with the two of them. Henry was looking out the window at all the things he hadn’t seen before and Martha seemed to enjoy the look on Henry’s face as he took in the little bits of LA he was getting. Walt felt good in that moment, and they pulled into Morty’s parking and all of them climbed out, Henry helped Martha down the high step.

Inside Morty’s was pretty lowkey. Around a dozen people were having lunch and the trio was taken back to a round booth where, somehow, Walt got put on the outside and Martha in the middle and Henry on the other side of her. Walt had been trying to side between the two to act as a sort of human buffer but Martha beat him to the table.

“Why do you look so nervous, Walt?” Martha asked gently and placed a hand on his arm.

“Nothing.” He shrugged and sat up a bit straighter.

“He is worried what we will think of each other,” Henry supplied quickly much to Walt’s distaste.

“I can speak for myself, Henry.” Walt glared.

“Obliviously you cannot as you said ‘nothing’ instead of what is truly bothering you,” Henry pointed out.

Walt stared at the table and bit his lip. Henry sighed at his friend’s distress. He had no idea why the hell Walt was being so…shaky. With everyone else, yes Walt’s private life was a secret and he hated throwing it around but normally Walt let Henry in on it a bit. This time it felt like he was being frozen out.

The waitress came by and asked for their drink orders and gave them all menus. Walt studied his like he would have an exam at the end that would determine his future. Henry picked up on the fact that Walt was hiding himself, and took that as the opportunity to just dive into conversation with Martha.

“Martha, where are you from?” Henry started.

“Oh. Uh, Rapid City, South Dakota.” She smiled. “Not too far from Durant, I hear.”

“No. Not far at all,” Henry smiled. "How did you and Walt meet?"

“Well, here in LA you don’t see a lot of cowboys. Or at least real cowboys.” She looked over at Walt with a smile.

“How do you mean?” Henry engaged the topic.

“Most the boys around here who dress up like cowboys are just doing it because of John Wayne or whatever but they’ve never actually ridden a horse.” She shrugged and looked at Walt who was trying very hard to just let the booth swallow him up. “First time I saw him in one of my classes….He had on his Wranglers, boots, and his shirt tucked in. Hat in hand. I knew I had to talk to him because his boots and jeans were worked in. Not brand new for novelty sake.” Martha looked back at Henry. “So, I offered him the seat next to me and it took me three weeks to get more than fifteen words out of him.”

“I have known Walt since we were 12 and he still has trouble stringing together more than fifteen words.” Henry teased and Walt shook his head.

“Eventually he told me he was from Wyoming and we…started talking more. I asked him to go to lunch one day.” She shrugged. “Since then we’ve had a steady number of dates and study sessions but…”

“He does not officially ask you to be his girlfriend.” Henry finished for her. “Perhaps you should officially ask him.” Martha’s eyes brightened up and Walt’s eyes went wide.

“Henry.” He gave a warning sound.

“I don’t think I will,” Martha shook her head. “I like what we have right now.” She smiled at Walt who looked relieved. “What do you do, Henry?”

“Mostly right now I am being educated,” Henry told her.

“Oh. So, you’re in school?” She frowned. “I thought Walt told me you weren’t…”

“Oh no. Not school,” Henry clarified. “I am taking trips across the country to different tribes to learn about them and to further my life experience.”

“That’s really cool,” Martha said in slight amazement.

The conversation went an easy way after that. Eventually even Walt started to contribute but it was soft and few words. Martha and Henry didn’t seem to mind because they were enjoying getting to know each other. The food came and they ate all the while as they laughed and spoke to each other, telling stories about back home or even stories involving Walt.

“Henry, are you going to be around tomorrow?” Martha asked as she pushed her empty plate to the side.

“I…was planning to be if Walt had time,” Henry explained. “We have not truly spoken about the duration of the visit. It was a surprise.”

“You came all the way here to surprise him?” Martha sounded so giddy.

“Yes.” Henry nodded. “We had not seen each other since June when I left for western Oklahoma to visit distant family in the Cheyenne & Arapaho Tribes there.” Henry explained. “By the time I returned to Durant, Walt had already left for school.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Henry.” Martha took his hand gently in hers. “Well, I think you should stay through the weekend. It’s not every day your best friend comes all the way to LA to visit. _And_! You can come see the game on Saturday against Notre Dame.”

“If I don’t get suspended.” Walt mumbled which caught both their attention. He glanced at them and shrugged. “I punched Chad Newberry in the face last night. Which is what started the fight Henry and I got in.” He explained. “If he tells the coach I could get suspended.”

“Or kicked off the team, Walt. What were you thinking?” Martha sounded concerned. “If you get kicked off the team you lose—“

“My scholarship. I know.” He nodded. Henry stared at Walt. He didn’t realize the consequences of that fight could be so bad.

“Walt—“

“Henry, it’s alright.” Walt stopped him. “I did what I did. I’m not ashamed of it, I don’t regret it.”

“Your mother will if you lose your scholarship, Walter.” Henry gritted his teeth.

“We don’t even know if he’ll say anything to the coach. I’ll walk into practice tomorrow and for all we know nothing will have changed.” He shrugged and glanced at the two of them. “It’ll be fine.”

“You cannot avoid everything, Walt.” Henry shook his head and got up. He left the table rapidly and went outside. Walt didn’t get up to go after him.

“Walt,” Martha said softly.

“Don’t. Please…” He shook his head. “Chad got what was coming to him.”

“But do you think that the coaches will see it that way?” Martha asked.

“If they don’t…I don’t wanna play for them.” He admitted. Martha squeezed his hand gently. “I’ll get the bill.” He told her and got up.

“I’ll go make sure Henry hasn’t run off.” She told him gently and parted with him. Just outside the door of Morty’s Henry sat on the bench with a pained expression. “Henry?” She said softly.

“I did not know that the fight could end his education.” Henry frowned. “I led him into that fight. I let him…”

“Henry, its Walt. I think you know better than me that he’s gonna do what he’s gonna do.” She shrugged. “Chad, and I’m guessing his friend Erik, egged on the situation on purpose.”

“I did no better,” Henry admitted. “I could have backed off. I could have let it go for the first time in my life…”

“You think Walt would have wanted that?” She sat next to him. “I’m guessing they were being insensitive to your heritage. Walt told me you were the kind of person who never backed down from a fight and never scarified your morals or principles. He said that was where he learned to stand up for what he believed in.” Martha told him softly. “I don’t think he’d have been able to stomach not standing up against those boys, or watching you let go of that.”

“Walt worked very hard to get here,” Henry shook his head. “Very hard. He wanted to make his father proud, and his mother. I do not want him to sacrifice that because some white boy got under my skin.”

“You two…” Martha shook her head. “If someone hurt Walt then Walt would let it go but if someone hurt you he’d raise hell. I think you are both more important to each other than yourselves, and that can be dangerous but it can also be beautiful.” Martha looked at Walt’s friend and squeezed his hand like she had Walt’s inside. “Don’t worry about it until there is something to worry about, sweetie. For all we know Chad could keep it to himself.”

Henry looked at her and came to the realization that if nothing else good came of Walt coming here then at least he had met Martha. So he nodded and squeezed her hand back.

“While Walt’s at practice tomorrow you and I should go see some sights,” she offered. “It’s an afternoon practice and it lasts awhile. Don’t want you to have to sit up in Walt’s room all alone.”

“That would be nice Martha. Thank you.” Henry felt a little more at ease. That was when Walt stepped out of Morty’s and looked over to see them on the bench.

“You alright?” He asked Henry.

“I am.” Henry nodded and stood.

“Uh…we should…” Walt shrugged. “Go back to the dorm? I don’t know what really to do…”

“I do have a tutoring session so I’ll have to bow out of any fun you two decide on…even if it’s just staying in Walt’s room.” Martha teased them.

“Oh right. Uh…We can drop you off at Leavey.” Walt told her.

“That’d be great.” Martha smiled and kissed his cheek again. “Thank you.”

Walt blushed yet again and quickly got into the truck. Once everyone was in he drove down to Leavey Library to drop Martha off for her tutoring session. He got out of his side to let her out from the driver’s door. She smiled and said goodbye to Henry then did the same to Walt. They shared a brief hug before Martha went on her way. Walt stared at her for a moment before climbing back into the truck.

“I like her,” Henry said by way of approval.

“What?” Walt stared at him for a few seconds before realizing he was in a no parking zone and needed to leave before they ticketed him.

“Martha. She is good for you,” Henry replied. “You should ask her to be your girlfriend.”

“The last girl I did that with was in the 11th grade and you didn’t speak to me for two weeks,” Walt glared at the road because of the memory.

“That was because Val Hoult was no good for you.” Henry explained. “And you would not listen to my protests so I made a non-verbal protest. And you finally listened.”

“So, you just didn’t approve of Val?” Walt raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t approve and you stopped being my friend to prove that?”

“I never once stopped being your friend. In fact I was being the best friend possible in that situation.” Henry pointed out. “She was using you, Walt. To get to Tommy Gunderson.”

“What?” Walt stared over at him as they reached a red light. “What the hell did Tommy have to do with anything?”

“Val wanted to date Tommy but we all knew Tommy never dated a girl unless she was with someone else.” Henry pointed out. “So she picked you to be that person while she pursued Tommy.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Walt looked utterly confused.

“I tried. You got very angry at me, and left me at our campsite in the middle of the night…by taking my truck.” Henry reminded him. “I tried again the next day to explain my concerns but you told me to get lost, in slightly more colorful language. So I got lost. We did not speak for sixteen days.”

“…I thought you were jealous.” Walt mumbled as they pulled into student parking.

“Jealous?” Henry stared at him from across the cab.

“Yeah. I thought…” Walt hung his head. “I thought you were mad because I was seein’ someone else.”

“Walt,” Henry sighed heavily. “Sometimes I feel I only talk at you instead of with you. We never declared a relationship that meant that.”

“We never declared any sort of relationship, Henry!” Walt nearly exploded but instead just punched the steering wheel. “All this time I thought…” He shook his head.

“You thought you could not date because of me?” Henry raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. I thought that was why you stopped talking to me while I dated Val.” He rubbed his forehead. “I thought…I was cheating on you. So I broke up with her.” He bit his lip hard enough to make the cut open up again. They were both silent for a long time.

“I am sorry,” Henry stared at his hands in his lap. “I did not know…you…thought our relationship was that way.”

“Yeah well…it’s not like you ever told me what our relationship was supposed to be like.” Walt sighed. “You just said we didn’t need a label to define what we had because it was special. Then the Val thing happened and…” He shrugged. “I knew about all your girls, and I let them go. I thought…I thought we had some sort of double standard going. I don’t know.” Henry quickly reached out to take his hand.

“I am so sorry,” Henry said honestly. “I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Walt pulled his hand away. “You can read me better than my mom but you couldn’t figure that out?”

“I just thought you understood, Walt.” Henry admitted.

“Understood what?” He glared. “I’m not as free as you, Henry. I don’t…let the moment define me. I don’t take huge risks. I need something…I need a boundary. Something solid. I know what we have isn’t exactly ideal—“

“Because we are two men?” Henry raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah. Two men in Wyoming.” Walt had a grip on the steering wheel. “I don’t care though. I just need to know what we really are because the last year I’ve spent not-dating-but-sort-of-dating Martha has been eating me up with guilt.”

“That is why you were so distant this summer…” Henry realized.

“Probably.” Walt shrugged. “I don’t know how to handle this because I don’t know what you want from me, Henry.”

“Nothing.” Henry responded quickly. Almost too quickly and Walt thought for a moment Henry was ending whatever they had between them. “I do not want anything from you, Walt. I only want you to be happy.” Walt stared at him for a long moment before quickly getting out of the truck.

“Get out.” Walt flicked his hand at Henry who looked perplexed and worried but slowly did as he was told. “Upstairs.” Walt said between his teeth as he started up to his dorm. Once they were inside his room he locked the door and tossed his keys on his desk.

“…Is this the part where you hit me without witnesses?” Henry asked with slight worry. He and Walt had only fought seriously three times in their partnership. He was not keen on making a fourth.

“Nope.” Walt grabbed Henry shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss took Henry by surprise so much that he lost his breathe and stumbled so hard he fell into Walt’s chest. The kiss lasted for what felt like forever then Walt jerked back and moved away from Henry. “Tell me what you are to me.”

“Uh…” Henry stared at him for a second, still dazed from the kiss. “Whatever you want me to be, Walt.” His brain finally kicked in.

“That’s not a fucking answer, Henry!” Walt shouted. “Cut that shit out. Just be honest with me for once.”

“I am being honest, Walt.” Henry said defensively. “If you want to date Martha then date her. I like her. She is smart and sweet and kind. She is a good person.”

“But if I date her…what happens with us?” He locked eyes with Henry. “I can’t keep up what we’re doing if I’m dating her, Henry. It wouldn’t be fair to her or to you.”

“Walt…I do not think we could ever have what you want,” Henry sat down on the bed and Walt sat in the desk chair. “A house, some land, and kids…the life you want for yourself we cannot have. I do not want to rob you of that.”

“You can’t rob me of what I don’t have, Henry.” Walt countered.

“You have that dream,” Henry responded in kind. “And if I tell you what you are trying to provoke me into saying then I will have taken that dream from you.”

“So, if I start dating Martha…and we get married and move up to Wyoming together and have kids together what becomes of us?” Walt looked hard at Henry. “I’m not losing you. That other stuff…I’ve never had it and I can live without it because I’ve never touched it but I have touched you, Henry…and I know I cannot live without that.” Walt said in a true moment of honesty and vulnerability.

“I will always be your friend, Walt.” Henry told him. “I will always fight with you, and challenge you. I will be there when you need me most. I will help keep you honest, and clean. I will protect you. But I will not take away your dreams.”

“So, we stop…we become just friend and I date Martha?” Walt asked.

“Yes.” Henry nodded sadly.

“What about you?” Walt’s foot bounced on the tile floor with nervous vigor.

“What about me, Walt?” Henry sat up straighter and stared him down. Carefully he reached out to steady Walt's tapping leg.

“I don’t wanna leave you hanging…like…” He shrugged. “Like if you wait long enough then things won’t work out between Martha and me and you’ll come back in.”

“You do not want me to wait.” Henry clarified, and Walt nodded. “Walt, if you and Martha start dating I will not be waiting for you to stop.”

Slowly Walt nodded and sat back in his chair. He tossed his hat off onto his desk and stared into the empty space of the floor. He felt all the knots in his stomach tighten, and constrict. Could he really give up Henry like that? He thought about Martha and felt that flutter in his stomach. He didn’t want to regret anything so big. He didn’t want to wake up thirty years from now with the wrong person in his bed.

“Perhaps I should leave,” Henry said softly as he started to get up from the bed but Walt grabbed his hand.

“No.” Walt shook his head. “I want you to stay.” Walt felt those knots tighten more at the thought of Henry leaving.

“Walt…” Henry frowned.

“I’m not dating her yet.” He reminded Henry. “And anyways you said you’re still my friend…so you’re still my friend visiting. I want you to stay.”

“That will only be harder on you.” Henry pointed out.

“If you leave now…I have a feeling that you’ll drift away from me forever.” Walt admitted. “That the weekly phone calls will become monthly then yearly…then it’ll be Christmas cards and I won’t even remember what you look like.” Walt swallowed hard. “I won’t let that happen. So stay.”

It took a lot of deliberating on Henry’s part. What Walt was saying was true. They would drift away from each other and soon they’d be memories. He didn’t want that any more than Walt did but he also knew if he drifted away then Walt would have a good shot at a perfectly normal life. If he left then they may never see each other again but he knew Walt would find happiness in Martha. They had barely spent time together and yet Henry knew what she could be to Walt.

As he took his seat back on the bed he felt overwhelming selfishness. He stared hard at the ground and wondered if he would regret staying, if only for Walt’s sake. Henry knew at some point they would have to stop but he didn’t think it would be so soon. Now he felt selfish for wanting the extra years he thought he’d get, and he felt even more selfish for staying.

“You are sure?” Henry finally spoke. “Perhaps drifting apart would be bes—“

“No.” Walt shook his head. “I already told you I know I can’t have a life without you.”

“I need to take a walk…” Henry admitted and he stood up. Walt let go of his hand.

“Okay. Just…don’t get lost.” He joked but there was very little humor in the situation.

Henry nodded but quickly made his exit which left Walt all alone in his dorm. The minutes ticked by and Walt thought maybe Henry would just be gone after that but he saw Henry’s truck keys on top of his bag and knew that Henry could leave his clothes there but not that truck. So, he would at least see his friend once again.

Once more he picked up _Moby Dick_ to read. Normally when he had troubles he could lose himself in a good book and that’d be that. Sure the problem would still be there when he finished the page or chapter but he would have time to process it and make sense of the problem. However as he stared down at the pages of _Moby Dick_ he couldn’t concentrate long enough to finish a sentence. Eventually that pissed him off enough to throw the innocent book across the room. He would have broken something but most of the things he would have broken belonged to the school such as his desk chair.

As he stood in the middle of his dorm with anger running through his blood. He paced for a few minutes and thought hard about what to do. Then something came to the forefront of his mind. The Cheyenne words Henry said to him the night before. He racked his brain to remember it…

**Nemehotatse**.

With great haste he rummaged around his stacks of books until he found what he was looking for. A little notebook that he and Henry had made. Walt had never been good at learning Cheyenne but he had tried and the little notebook was like a dictionary. He grabbed it and started searching, cursing the organizational skills of teenagers as he tried to find the phrase or something similar to it. As he flipped through the pages his eyes burned as he took in Henry’s neat script. Then he found it.

**Nemehotatse**.

Walt stared at the letters for a long moment before looking to the side to see what the translation was. Somehow he knew what it’d say before he looked at it but his heart still stopped when he read the translated words.

**I love you**.


End file.
